


The Bright Glow

by BriEva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Genocide, Horror, Humor, Medication, Mental Institutions, Multi, Murder, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriEva/pseuds/BriEva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Haruno has spent her whole life in hospitals. Her weak body has caused her to have multiple surgeries & now be dependent on pills to keep her alive. What the doctors never believed is that Sakura sees things & those things are the cause of her now weak body. Finally released from her prison she will live & fight to never return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I had started this story in 2013 and have been posting this on Fan Fiction. This story attacked me one night and I rolled with it for a while. However, because I had no original plot in mind for this story I went on hiatus last spring. I had random scenes in my mind but couldn't connect it all until much later. So with the help of Kizukatana, Mykko_chan, and my Fan Fiction friend Maymist I am reworking this story and making it much better while posting it on here. I will also be updating the Fan Fiction version to match the one here.

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto is NOT mine! I do own any rights to the Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing that is my own is the uniqueness of this story.**

**Updated as of 2/26/15**

**Prologue**

* * *

With a click of the door knob Doctor Shizune walks into the stark white room. I'm sitting on the floor with my back leaning against the wall while listening to the music as it plays from the hall speakers lightly enough to sooth the truth speaking silence. My short pink hair, a symbol of my condition, frames my pale face. My large, jade-colored eyes narrow at the envelope she has in her hands.

 

"Hello Sakura-san, how are you feeling today?" She asks with a kind expression her brown eyes I think I see a hint of something. Pity perhaps.

 

"As good as I'll ever get," I reply with a tight, fake smile. I'm not in the mood for her mind games. My doctor, while caring, studied me enough to know how to manipulate me. Though she rarely does this I can now at least get a hint of when she is about to. Normally this happens when she is going to inform me of another operation I have to undergo...or my eyes widen with understanding. When she informs me of my new estimated time left to live.

 

Shizune saddens for a moment and I try to control my breathing.

 

 _So that's what it is this time. The moment they tell me how long I have left in this world. In the hospital,_ I remind myself. It has been years since I even stepped foot outside the hospital grounds. Though that time wasn't by any means pleasant, it's still my first taste of the outside world since I was a toddler.

 

"Don't be so sure Sakura-san," she whispers as I stand.

 

"Don't try to sugar coat it for me. Just give it to me straight, how long?"

 

Shizune blinks, then chuckles lightly as my demeanor hardens.

 

"Oh, no Sakura-san! I came to give you good news, not your death date." She grins.

 

 _What,_ I mouth, having been unable to find my voice. The medic opens the envelope and shows the test results of my latest surgery-the one I had four months ago. Only one word stood out to me, the one word that matters.

 

_**Stable** _

 

My new kidneys are fully functional; there is always a risk either during or after the surgery that my body will reject the new organs or that I could get an infection during the surgery that is slow to appear. My previous surgery from two years ago was for my weak liver which- like many of my other internal organs- had needed to be replaced. That time when I got my new liver I also got a nasty little infection that took nearly half a year before the tests came back stable. If the tests continued to come back negative I would have had to suffer more pills than the dozens I already take till the possibility of a another new liver came. Which could have been _years._ The transplant committee is pretty strict as there are a tone of rules and regulations they must follow. Children almost always get the transplants they need first, but for someone like me who has had multiple transplants...the wait gets longer and longer each time I need a new organ. I practically live on immunosuppressants now and eventually the committee will say that I can't have anymore of these surgeries. They may have already started to think this but now...I don't need anymore surgeries.

 

Tears form in my eyes, Shizune scoots closer to me till my head is resting against her chest as she hugs me close.

 

"I know I know. I'm so happy for you Sakura. You pulled through again!" There are light sobs in her voice as she cries with me.

 

 _"What's all this about?"_ questions a familiar voice.

 

I tilt my head to the side so I could look at my best friend.

 

Leaning against the wheeled bed, Inner has on a pair of dark jeans, her black crop top is sleeveless- showing of her scar less stomach and trackless arms. Her long, light green hair is, as usual, down -framing her face and reaching the small of her back. Her eyes, ringed in light black eyeliner causes the hot pink irises to stand out. Her knee high boots are laced up the front with blazing red laces that match her studded belt. As she walks to the discarded papers set on the floor I hear no footsteps, see no shadow; only her. My best friend.

 

My worst enemy.

 

Like my other organs that are weak or had been replaced, my brain is ill as well. I have schizophrenia, according to the doctors, and since I was nine Inner is my main problem but not my only one. I see many others as well. Little or large animals and things that Inner instinctively refers to as either spirit guides or demons. They haunt people, some protect and some harm. Though because Inner is always protecting me from demons she jokes about being my guardian angel.

 

I see through the lie, I know the truth, she is actually my personal demon. 

 

 _"So you finally get to break out of here huh?"_ Inner asks with her shit-eating grin.

 

I ignore her, afraid Shizune will try to get me to return group therapy. I hate group therapy. Everyone is forced to talk about what they see and hear, but I am the _only one_ who saw them before others explained what it is they see.

 

It isn't normal.

 

I learned that when I started asking about everybody the first time I went to group therapy when I was a child. Everyone in the group, except for the doctor and nurse's, flocked to me. Excited that someone was able to truly understand what they each saw. Doctor Orochimaru looked at me in concentration during the session, after he questioned me about how I guessed what others saw. I told him I saw them. A bright light flashed in his eyes as the white snake the hovered around him tried to bite at me.

 

It didn't though, it just wanted me to know it was interested in my ability. I don't know if it still is though because shortly after I created Inner, Orochimaru and his companion of scales left the hospital.

 

"If you pass the next few months checkups you will be released shortly before the beginning of the fall quarter of the school year. You could finally go to school! Sakura this is amazing!" Shizune exclaims above my head.

 

I know what she means; when I was five they said I wouldn't survive to 9. I passed that and the next mile-stone that was 13. Both unlucky numbers, both times I time I expected to die, but I didn't. This time there is no number. Well, no official number anyway.

 

I will _live._

* * *

 

**Three months later.**

 

I'm sitting on my full bed in my red room. The white bedspread is completely covered in red and pink floral while the burgundy walls stand out against the ivory border. This room is half the size of my old hospital room but I don't care. It's _mine._

 

A goofy smile is on my face as I look around at my belongings. There is a wide black bookshelf under my small TV, across is a light wooden desk with a small lamp and a comfortable wheeled chair. In my closet is my dresser filled with the small amount of clothes I have. Between the closet and the dresser is a large mirror- and for once it is _not_ a one way mirror- with a simple black frame. Behind me is the window, I know if I look out I would see the rest of the street my parents live on. But not right now, it's too dark outside.

 

This morning I was released from the hospital. Mom and Dad came to pick me up, and together we stayed for the party the staff held for me. Well, all the free staff that were not busy with patients or emergencies. Even the spirits and demons came to wish me farewell. Shizune's animal guide and Inners mentor, a pink pig named Ton-Ton, prevented any demons from attacking me. What surprised me though is that a few demons even gave me warnings. Saying that others might not be as kind as they have been to me.

 

I had to bite back a sarcastic laugh for that.

 

When it was time to leave I said my goodbyes. I would no longer need to stay in the private Kiri Hospital any longer. I would now have my weekly checkups at the Konoha General Hospital. Doctor Shizune, whom has been in charge of me since I was ten, has transferred there last week so she could keep an eye out for me. Today was also her last at this hospital.

 

The drive to Konoha was a long one, six straight hours. I fought sleep like Inner fights demons. I didn't want to miss anything of the world outside the hospital. I saw towns and cities fly by. Forests, rivers and mountains. It was so beautiful. Inner pointed out the few glimmers of pixies and the fey that protected nature and the wild life. I responded in awe. My mom asked what I saw, she always knew whenever my illness flared up. I told her what Inner said, and she seemed to relaxe. She was always scared of my schizophrenia; it was because the demons used to try to hurt me or others and I would always do the craziest things to lure them away or try to fight them off. Then Inner came when I was 9. She protected me now, even as she hurt me.

 

When I finally saw the lights of the large city up ahead, I started bouncing in my seat like a child. This was the first time since I was 3 that I had been in my home town. Mom told me I had a right to be excited.

 

Mom pointed out the sights as Inner swatted the small demons away from the car. I paid attention to mom; there was no reason to help Inner. The small ones were easy for her to handle.

 

When I saw the home my parents lived it, I almost burst into tears. Due to hospital bills my family was unable to move to Kiri when I was admitted into the private hospital. Instead they were forced to stay  in their hometown in the house they inherited from my grandparents. The house is a small two story with sand colored paint and a dark brown trimming. A small front yard that with a rose bush and a small fence. It wasn't in the best condition considering how old the place was, but still it's home.

 

After mom showed me around and told me where everything was I went to my room to put my stuff away. All of my pills are on my desk near my bed with my filtered water bottle near. While Inner is currently spinning in my wheeled chair yawning.

 

"Tired?" I ask and she nods as her stomach growls.

 

I wince; soon she will have to feed.

 

Mom, walks in a moment later, her short blond hair is held back by a head band as her warm green eyes meets mine. "Dinner is ready, make sure to take your medicine before you come down. It's spaghetti." She grins before leaving after seeing my eyes light up. She knows that is my favorite.

 

As I reach for the my medication I couldn't help but smile sadly. There is no name for my illness. It's a genetic disorder the doctors say. The first clue is my hair, no one in the whole world had ever been born of pink hair before. It is what had intrigued the doctors, they were constantly asking my parents if they could run test and see if they could learn anything about as to why I have pink hair.

 

My parents refused, all they cared about is that I was a healthy baby.

 

Then shortly after my grand parents died when I was 3, I had started get sick. I don't really remember that part of my life. According to Mom I was sent to the hospital when my constant coughing and wheezing resulted in me throwing up blood. Dad thought it was a stomach flu or something. But the doctors had no clue what was wrong with me until they took an xray to see if I swallowed a toy. They found multiple thin scars on my heart and lungs that hadn't been there a year before. As time went on it just got worse. The hospital had many more demons who liked to hurt me. They started attacking more organs, started scaring me from the shadows. When the doctors found out about me seeing the demons and told me I was schizophrenic, I was transferred to a special facility in Kiri. The Kiri Seven Swords Pediatric Hospital.

 

No one believed it's demons trying to eat me from the inside out. It isn't logical. So they kept an eye on me, a small check up that was supposed to be for the flu turned into a fourteen year stay. And now the pills were forever a part of my life. I would always have to have the medication. It was that or die. I really don't want to die.

 

I hear my Dad calling for me, shaking me out of my depressing train of mind. Shouting in reply that I will be there in a moment I quickly down my medication. First the pills then the water. I ignore the powdery aftertaste as I swallow. Then I turn to Inner, who to my confusion, is plucking a hair from her head.

 

"What are you doing?" I ask.

 

 _"Warding: it's something TonTon taught me a while ago. I did it for your old room last year when I finally perfected this but now I'm gonna try this whole house. It will make sure none of those annoying bugs come in and sit hould also make it harder for stronger demons to find you."_ She explains before biting her thumb and coating the hair in a glittery substance. After a moment the long strand shifted in color, becoming a deep purple. In between her fingertips the hair stands on end, wiggling and swaying as she repeats the process before looking my way. " _If anything tries tailing you or something this should derail them, making the house a safe haven for you and everyone inside but it won't stop them from coming in if they get over their confusion. Once that happens they can find this place as easily as any other._ " She grimaces for a moment then shakes her head. _"Go eat dinner I'll be up here for a while."_

 

I open my mouth, about to ask exactly how a few pieces if her hair would protect me, but I stop myself. While there are many things I have issues with Inner about my safety is what she dedicates herself to. There's nothing she takes more seriously.

 

I close the door behind me as I exit the room. Giving Inner all the privacy she needs to do her 'warding'.

 

As I walk down the stairs I hear my parents talking. At first it sounds like murmurs, but after a few more steps I start to decipher a bit of what they are saying.

 

"...should know soon right?"

 

I furrow my brow, that's Dad talking but what about?

 

"Not yet. She's going to be adjusting for a while and Dr. Shizune has warned us that Sakura can't be overly stressed given her condition. Starting high school will be a monumental step for her…"

 

I heard a sigh before I made it to the final step down before Dad agreed. I strain my ear's hoping to hear something more, what is it Dad wanted me to know? I'm unable to wonder about this because just at that moment Mom walks into the hall. Once she see's me I smile and continue my way to dinner. Whatever it is they are keeping from me it won't be for long. With Inner at my side I can find out anything I wanted.

* * *

 

After I return to my room, I noticed Inner is gone. I relax, knowing I have sometime before she has to feed, I grab my pajamas, a simple soft flowing nightgown, then started to change. But as I pull off my cardigan and dress I catch my reflection in the mirror. My ghastly pale skin, the tracks on my arms, stomach and thighs from the countless injections I have been given in my life. The large scar between my breasts that also extended to curve underneath my rib-cage. The other scars over my kidneys and liver. Seeing my damaged body caused a wave of doubt to wash over me and suddenly I recall the snippet of the earlier conversation I caught. but instead of focusing on the mystery I remember Mom's other concerns.

 

 _Should I really start going to school? Am I strong enough to be able to handle it?_ Mom seemed worried that it would be too much. I can just continued to be home schooled if I wanted, I'm already out of the hospital. I achieved my goal…

 

I shook my head. _No I haven't, not yet, I still haven't lived._

 

Inner chose that moment to float in through the floor.

 

 _"Alright,"_ she yawns causing me to turn to her. She's more translucent now, using so much of her energy in one day has weakened her faster than usual.

 

 _"So the house is safe, nothing is going to come in the night for a midnight snack. I even double checked to make sure there wasn't anything living in the basement and attic."_ As she stretches her clothes melt away to black mist for a moment before solidifying into a black, sleek and skimpy nighty. _"It was more exhausting than I thought it would be,"_ she licks her lips and I see a hint of a fang. _"I'm going to eat a little more tonight alright."_ Inner states before taking a good look at me. _"Hey you okay? What's wrong?"_

 

I shake my head before I finish getting dressed. "Nothing, lets go to bed."

 

 _"Sakura,"_ she softly stresses causing me to turn. When I see the intensity in her eyes, the hunger, I suppress a shiver of fear. That look in her eyes, the same one countless demons wore whenever they devoured me, strengthens as the white fades to black and the pink of her iris' lightens. Clearly showing me her pupils as they transform from round orbs into slits. She takes in a breath before giving me a slight smile, trying to calm me but failing. Seeing that expression on my own face, even a warped version of it, terrified me to no end. Instinctively, as she advances towards me, I retreat. Poorly attempting to escape as I take in her usual transformation. Light purple markings bleed into her skin, forming various curves and angles that are too perfect to be bruising. Especially the diamond on the center of her forehead and the twin slashes on each of her cheeks. As Inner's marking become more prominent her profile rapidly begins to fade. And as she stalks towards our bed to feed and rest I cannot help wish that this would be the last time-the last feeding- when the backs of my legs brush against my bed. She stops when I do, holding herself unnaturally still and waiting for me to tuck myself in.

 

I sigh, hoping to calm myself down as I comply and slide in between the blankets.

 

Inner leaps onto the bed as graceful as a cat, the hunger already altering her agility. She straddles me over the blanket, her weightlessness sends an alarm through me as it shows exactly how close she is to the edge. Her clawed fingers, barely a brush against my skin, gently holds my face still. She never moves her gaze from my mine as she brings her lips to the center of my slightly bigger than normal forehead. There she locates one of the easiest points on my body, my third eye as she calls it, and just before she touches her lips onto my skin she speaks.

 

 _"Whatever's bugging you now, remember it and tell me in the morning."_ Then, before I can reply, she pounces. Inner's fangs tear through the thin barrier I have to suck at my soul.

 

After so many years of being fed on, one would think I'd have grown used to it, but even if a hundred years have passed I don't think I'll ever get over the sharp pain of that first suck. The instant of terror, vulnerability, and self loathing always possess me in that moment simply because I let it happen. The shock of it causes me to gasp as tears form in my eyes while I force myself to relax. It isn't until a few moments have passed that I'm able to calm down enough to feel the icy coolness of my essence leave my body. I sigh in relief as I begin to feel her weight a top of me, an indication that Inner is solidifying again.

 

As much as it pains me to admit it, this is still better than in the past when the demons who used to have to physically wound me to eat at my life. Those times the torment would never seem to end even long after they've abandoned me to suffer, the echo of agony would stay for hours before slowly dissolving into nothing. When Inner feeds it always hurts, but only for a moment. She prevents the pain from staying by closing the thin membrane keeping my soul within my body after she finishes. That barrier, the spiritual skin of my soul, is the reason why I used to continue to suffer long after the attacks. It, like skin, needs time to heal and reform. However, since Inner is made from the same energy she is able to help me heal from those intangible wounds.

 

Yet, even though she keeps me safe from other demons, as grateful as I am that she prevents that agony. I still wish of a day where I will never have to see her again. Where her reason for existing is no longer needed because the demons will have given up on me. They will no longer hunt me, or hurt me, and I will be free to fully enjoy my life without having to constantly worry about being attacked every moment of the day.

 

But that day will never come. For the demons continue to hunt me, and so long as they do Inner will still continue to exist. She will never leave my side and will continue to feed from me because I made her.

  
She is _my_ Inner Demon.


	2. Really? Everybody Notices The Hair!

** Updated:3/31/16 **

** 2: Really? Everybody Notices The Hair!  **

 

It’s been a week since I’ve been released and I still have no idea what my parent’s were talking about the night I came home.

 

Inner has snooped throughout the entire house, searching for anything that could help us understand the ‘secret’ while I’ve tried countless times to steer the conversations I’ve had with my parents so I can try to get them to tell me themselves. But Mom was easily able to take control of the topic at the moment and turn it towards something else. More often than not the topic turned to my upcoming first day of school. In those moments I couldn’t help but get excited that I would always end up forgetting what I wanted to know.

 

It’s obvious that whatever the secret is, it’s important, but not monumental as there are no physical objects linked to it. And even though it’s already been a week I’m ready to give up on the search until further evidence arises or my parents decide to tell me this secret themselves. But that isn’t the only reason I decided to give up so quickly.

 

The other is that today is my first day of high school.

* * *

 

I double check my hair in the mirror; my new haircut is chin length and layered. The choppy look is more intentional than just a quick trim by a nervous nurse. It might be vain of me, but I just couldn't let myself go to school without a new look. I took the black head band my mom made me and tie back most of my hair. Seeing my bangs fall freely to frame my face I turn my head. The back of my hair is slightly shorter than the front but that's fine, it's cute and edgy. Now that I won't be going back live in the hospital maybe I can grow it out to Inner's length?

 

 _Maybe_ , I wonder to myself, squinting at my reflection while trying to imagine long pink locks reaching my lower back...but having trouble to do so.  Signing I step back from my mirror to admire my outfit.

 

It's the standard school uniform for fall. Navy pleated skirt that reaches mid-thigh; white button down tucked in, blue tie, black sneakers; pretty normal. Instead of the usual calf high socks I wore alternative, thick black stockings. Under my long-sleeved shirt I have a thin but tight black long sleeve Tee-shirt that stops mid forearm; it will keep me warm against the cold chill and if that isn't enough I packed a cream colored cardigan in my new green backpack along with my school supplies and medication. My only accessory is my special watch. It has all the times I have to take each of my pills saved. Normally Inner would just remind me if for some reason I forget, but...I set it to vibrate. I'll be around people now, a lot of people having a physical object will help me. Glancing back to the mirror I place my hands on my hips, satisfied with how everything turned out.

 

I look good. Like an average student. _Except for my hair color,_ I think with dismay, _maybe I could say I dyed it? Or would that be to obvious-_

 

" _Tah-dah! So how do I look for our first day of class?"_ Inner sings.

 

I turn, about to correct her, when my mouth falls open.

 

It doesn't normally surprise me anymore when Inner decides to dress the same as me. She get's a kick out of seeing us like matching twins. But sometimes she  goes the extra mile, and decides that while she wants us to look like twins-she wants to look like the bad one. So seeing Inner wearing a sexualized version of what I'm wearing.....always throws me for a loop. She too is in a blue pleated skirt, only she rolled up so it reaches only a third of her thighs. Her shirt is halfway un-buttoned and shows off her black tank top underneath. She switched her blue tie for a red one but left it loose. She wore black thigh high socks and black Converse. Her hair is up for once; in two high pigtails with red ribbons flowing with her hair. And her arms have so many bracelets it should be illegal.

 

She looks just like a naughty school girl.

 

I can't believe it.

 

 _Not again_ , I plead. As I see her plop a fake lollipop into her mouth with a sultry smile.

 

"Inner go put on some regular clothes. I'm the only one who can see you remember?"

 

She humphs, lifting her push-up bra breasts with her folded arms _. "No."_

 

I sigh. "Inner."

 

" _I can dress however the hell I want!"_

 

Gah! There is just no agreeing with her when she got like this! _Well_ , I thought again as I shake my head, _at least it isn't the naughty nurse costume again_. 

 

I triple check to make sure I have all my medication needed to get through the day. I also pack an extra of each pill in case I drop one. It is always a possibility.

 

I grab my pack and water bottle as I head to the kitchen for breakfast.

 

The kitchen is small; the wooden floor is scuffed, the counters clean yet crowded thanks to the microwave and toaster along with the other kitchen supplies that don't fit in the draws or squeaky cupboards. The table is a simple round one in terrible condition from age and use. We will have to get a new one soon. The maroon painted walls are have carefully placed photos of family members I have never met or close friends of the family that I will meet in the near future. Perhaps today I'll meet some of their children at school.

 

 _School_ , I smile to myself as I think of the word. It just fills me with happiness, this is one of the rites of passage that is so common nowadays it's eye opening when people hear I have never been to school. Just how depraved am I? Exactly how much of my life have I missed out on? I can count the years but how many more of these rites of passage did I miss?

 

It doesn't matter, I may be a little behind but I will do everything I want to. I won't let my life fade away into nothing, constantly hiding away from the shadows in hopes that the monsters won't get me. I know they might,  I know they can. I also know that Inner won't let them lay a hand on me. She wants to live just as much as me. With a deep breath I try to shake off the rest of my nerves and catch the smell of something delicious.

 

Mom has already made my breakfast; toast, eggs and tofu. It sits on the table with her digital camera, a small can, a cell phone and a note.

 

_**Hi baby, I'm sorry I can't take you to school today. Work called so I had to leave a little early. Your father won't wake up until after you leave for school so you have to walk. Lock the door on your way out. I'll pick you up from school. Keep the mace so no one hurts you. This is your father's cell phone; we will work on getting you one soon. Please take a picture of you in your uniform! I want to see it as soon as possible. The directions to get to school are on the back.** _

 

I smile. She spoils me.

 

I eat my food, take the picture, pocket the cell and mace then take the note as I leave the house.

 

Inner glides by my side. Still in her naughty girl uniform and smiling but this time she is armed. She now has on her gloves and an iron pipe is strapped to her back. She can always manifest more weapons, but that would weaken her faster and she needs as much energy as she can throughout the day, in case of emergencies. The pipe is something she made a few years ago, something that is always with her but will vanish and reappear at her command. It takes less energy for her to use it then it would for her to create a whole new weapon on the spot.

 

A buzz from my watch reminds me to take one of my pills. I reach into my backpack to take my medication. 

 

Before I started taking the pills I would see demons and spirits all over the place. After the pills only weak entities would attack me. Later I learned that it’s because my glow had been dimmed so drastically that the demons believed I wouldn’t survive a feeding.

 

I had to laugh at that when I first heard about this from TonTon. Not believing a word she said until she explained that there are certain laws that must be kept among the demons. And one of them is should a demon murder then they will be destroyed. Demons can possess whoever allows them to, manipulate people into temptation to kill others or even themselves and can hurt me however they want but the instant they kill with their own hands or whatever they have those demons will be in big trouble. The law's must be kept. It’s the main reason why they never just went for the kill and why the more violent ones left me alone while I was weakened.

 

However, even though the pills for my ‘schizophrenia’ still work to keep my glow of my aura dimmed, I don’t hide as well as I used to. According to Inner my glow grows with me, and we think that the pills cause it to be dimmed slower than it might have if I didn't have the pills. Eventually the demons were once again able to hunt me and I think that's why I created Inner, as way to keep the glow away from me without having to go into an asylum or dying. It's most likely why she feeds from me, taking the excess glow makes her stronger and me hidden. The stronger she is the easier it is to keep the demons away.

 

We turn a corner; an old woman walks right next to me and straight through Inner. I stop noticing the old women give an involuntary shiver and wait, knowing Inner is also shaking off the strange burn that she complains about when this happens. I once asked her how come she doesn't get out of the way, she says she _likes_ it. After a moment Inner is by my side again, a brighter glow to her cheeks and a sly grin on her lips. I shake my head and continue on. I start to see other students wearing the same uniform as me and my heart thumps in my chest. I stop again, this time checking my heart rate. I have to know if my heart pounds too hard.

 

It was, after all, the first organ I had transferred.

 

Inner clicks her tongue, gaining my attention _. "It's probably just nerves. It is your first time going to school. But don't worry, I'm right here beside you. If things get too serious just look my way I'll brighten your day and help you relax."_ She warmly smiles.

 

 _Oh_ , I think, _that's why the interesting outfit today_. To distract me if I need it.

 

I smile in her direction. That is until I hear a whisper from behind me.

 

"Who is she smiling at? And is it just me or is her hair pink?" whispers a feminine voice.

 

I turn around to see a boy with long hair tied back in a low ponytail and light grey eyes and a girl with twin buns and brown eyes. Unlike mine the color of their ties are green. Maybe they are upper classmen?

 

I smile again, this time shyly. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm a new student at Konoha High."

 

They share a glance before introducing themselves. The boy is Neji and the girl is TenTen. They are sophomores confirming my theory. _Too bad_ , I think, _otherwise we could have shared classes_. They start walking again this time I'm beside TenTen. Inner is behind me now. She knows better than to make a show around new people. But It doesn't mean she won't shut up.

 

" _He looks like a stick in the mud,"_ she complains. _"And she looks dull. Find some more Interesting people to be your friends."_

 

I send her a discreet glare over my shoulder then ignore her, Neji is speaking now. Asking me where I was from and other easy topics. When I explained that I lived in Kiri until now I could see the wonder in TenTen’s eyes. Kiri is one of the more harsher countries to live in due to it’s mountain like terrain and harsh weather conditions. It doesn't help that is has the reputation of being quite strict in its schooling and armed forces. Of course Kiri is also one of the more advance places when it comes to medicine because of all the exotic plants that grow within it’s borders. Over the centuries many doctors and scientists have gone there in order to study the plant life thus making it today’s go to place for the sciences and medical interests.

 

I was about to explain to Neji how I was home-schooled when TenTen asked, “Sakura-san I’m curious how come your hair is pink? Is that your favorite color?"

 

“No, it's naturally like this." I automatically explain. It isn’t until I see her expression that I mentally curse myself. Damn the truth slipped out before I remembered I should have lied. Though I know my exotic coloring isn’t normal it’s difficult to remember that I’m no longer surrounded by people who understand that this is a deformity and not that big of a deal.

 

"Impossible," states Neji. "No one is born with pink hair."

 

My eyes narrow in annoyance. "I'm not lying. This is my natural hair color. It's been this way since I was born." TenTen looks between me and Neji. Trying to find a way to break the sudden tension. She glances my way and smiles awkwardly causing a sudden squeeze of in my chest. _She doesn’t believe me,_ I realize.

 

"Well how about earlier Sakura-san. You were smiling quite a bit."

 

"I was just talking to-” _Inner,_ I mentally finish as I take in her weirded out expression. The pang in my chest returns and for a moment I glance down, checking to see if I the pain was because a demon was actually trying to feed from me again. It wasn’t.

 

“Talking to?” Neji eggs on as his eyes narrow in suspicion and TenTen slightly leans towards him. It was in that moment I knew, that no matter what I said, whatever my reason was, they already had written me off. It was also in that instant that I understood the pain I felt.

 

"Did I say talking? Ugh I'm such an idiot I meant thinking," I clarify. “So I was just thinking to my self. I'm rather excited about starting school here!" I force out a smile but I can already tell as I watch as Neji cooly turns his gaze over his shoulder to TenTen. She shoots me a bright smile and in that instant I know what they are about to do.

 

“Well, welcome to Konoha High Sakura, it was nice meeting you but we have to get going now. Neji’s part of the student council and I’m captain of the Judo team so we got to get there early.” She discreetly elbows Neji in the chest before they continue on their way to school. But I don’t miss the pointed look Neji gives me as they walk ahead of me.

 

I blink back the tears that start forming in my eyes. I knew this would happen, that my coloring would grab attention was a given. The argument about whether it was or wasn’t natural will always be an issue for me. Many people call me out on it when they first meet me, it isn't until I explain that it is a genetic condition and show proof that they accept it-or try to. Even when I was in a hospital it was difficult for others to accept this.

 

However it isn't my hair that caused Neji and TenTen to run from me. I was caught in a lie, and they saw right through me.

Growing up in the hospital means it was rare for me to meet new people, Seven Swords is private for a reason so there isn't a lot of new patients that get admitted. And when you go to Seven Swards it means kids are there for a relativly long time. I forgot that I'll have to explain myself again when I start school. That now I will constantly be surrounded by people who don’t understand me, they don’t see what I see, or hear what I hear. They don’t even want to try to understand why I see the things I do. At the hospital while I was constantly told that the things I see are not real, I knew that the physicians could tell I truly believed they were. A lot of the time they would humor me, and sometimes they would try to contradict me. To prove that what I was seeing was all a delusion. It made them uncomfortable when I knew things that I shouldn't, things that was kept secret from rumors spread by demons and spirit guides and Inner's snooping.

 

Here I now know it will be different. No one here has heard of me, I'll have to tell people over and over again about my condition, about why I need medication every few hours, and that my hair is really pink. I'll have to tell them why when I stare off into space it's because I'm listening to beings that they can't hear or see. That....that is just exhausting. 

 

" _Yeah! Goodbye to you too! You bastards!"_ Inner yells before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. The tears didn't fall, her being here is comforting enough. As I walk the rest of the way she says random things. Stories from the hospital of the spirits we befriended. That is normal, to me. I don't talk to anyone and did my best to ignore the stares, the whispers. I stood out here. I'm not used to that. Well not anymore. Sure at the hospital people studied me, but never this much. There I was forced keep an eye open for any demons, here however the students look at me as if I am a freak. The only other time I was ever this uncomfortable is when I was thirteen…

 

I force back the memories. I refuse to remember that horrid time of my life.

 

Inner led me and prevents me from bumping into people as we made our way to the office. There is a man behind the desk labeled _Secretary_. He has his dark spiky hair is pulled back into a high, tight pony tail. A scar is straight across his nose and on his cheeks. He glance up when I walk in and his eyes widen. Than he shook away his surprise and smile.

 

"Haruno-san nice to see you again," says Iruka-sensei. He was my administrator as I was taking my placement exam last week.

 

"You too Sensei. I came to pick up my class schedule."

 

"Oh, that's right. Today is your first day. Well, take a seat. The principle would want a word with you before you go to class."

 

I nod then smile before bowing and take the seat closest to the door with the word _Principle_ printed in black. Inner stands her hands on her hips staring at the door. As if she was a cat sensing a dog.

 

"Hmm." I softly hum. I don't want to get any more unwanted attention today.

 

" _There is something over there,"_ she replies _. "Something bad."_

 

I look at her until she turns my way and stare her in the eye then make a circle with my thumb, signaling for her to explain.

 

" _I can't see it, but I can_ _**sense** _ _it. If I don't feed today, you might sense it tomorrow. But if that happens it might sense you and decide it wants a taste."_

 

I gulp.

 

" _Whatever or whoever is over there, I think we should avoid them."_ She moves her eyes back to the door as if not doing so would make the entity on the other side aware of us. I sigh. Great, just what I need. Something unknown possibly hunting for me.

 

The door burst open and something flops to the floor. I jump away to the chair next to me as Inner falls into her usual defensive position in front of me. Her legs are squatted and she holds her arms at an angle. Her left, is held still in front of her throat while her right is gripping the iron pole.

 

"BASTARD!" growls a voice from the floor.

 

I look down to see a boy around my age. Sitting with his hands holding him up behind him and his legs bent it looks as if he fell flat on his ass. His golden blond locks stick up in various angles and frizz as if he can't control them and never even tried. I can't tell if his tan is his natural skin tone or due to being out in the sun far too often. His intense expression of anger emphasizes the unusual markings on his cheek that appear to be tattooed whiskers-or even scars. The cerulean blue of his fierce eyes stood out behind his bangs . Wearing no jacket, just a standard white button down-that is not tucked- and slacks I could tell he was a typical trouble student. His sleeves are rolled up past his elbows and the first couple of buttons of his shirt are undone revealing an orange tee underneath. His blue tie dangles from his neck and rests below the open V of his shirt. Next to him on the floor is a bright orange backpack covered with words that at my distance I can't read.

 

The sound of footsteps brings my attention to another boy. This one confidently carries himself in a manner that I instinctively narrow my eyes to search for a flaw. If there is one thing I can't stand it's arrogant people. I thank Doctor Orochimaru for that pet peeve of mine.

 

With his lips held in a sarcastic smirk he glares at the blond with haughty eyes that appear to be a velvety black. Unlike the blond, he seems to be of full Asian descent with the smooth and angular contours of his face. The lights from above that usually highlight ones flaws seem to do the opposite for him as it shines the blue tint of his jet black hair and add an angelic hue to his ivory skin. His chin-length bangs frame his face in various layers while the back of his head is styled to short points that just seem to defy gravity and stick up. While the blond on the floor has his uniform on against school policy, the ebony haired boy in front of my is wearing his uniform perfectly. He has his jacket, buttoned, his shirt tucked in and given the small stature of his jacket I can only assume he has a lean build. His royal blue back pack is sits upon both his shoulders and his hands are resting in his pockets. It isn't until he turns my way that I notice he too not only is wearing a blue neck tie but also has the top button on of his shirt undone to reveal a necklace that has a small red and white charm laying against his pale skin.

 

Arrogance he may bleed but the confident in his looks is granted.

 

I suck in a harsh breath. They are both some of the best looking guys I have ever seen in my life, and considering I haven't seen many other than Neji the Stick in the Mud, that just proves how deprived the hospital was of good-looking men.

 

" _Damn they are hot_ ," states Inner.

 

Before I could respond they both turn towards us.

 

The blondes' eyes widen as he takes in my appearance, his eyes scale me from head to toe while the black-haired guy gazes at me, he looks as if he is trying to see into my soul as his lips fall into a frown.

 

"Why…is your hair pink?" questions the blond while he cocks his head to the side. I sigh.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be two stories told in this. Sakura's story and Inner's story. They are intertwined, obviously, but they each have differences. So every 5th chapter will be in Inner's POV.


End file.
